leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Pokémon Picross (Game Boy Color)
Pokémon Picross (Japanese: ポケモンピクロス Pokémon Picross) is an unreleased puzzle for the Game Boy and Game Boy Color announced in various game magazines in Spring 1999. A picross, from picture and crossword, is a genre of puzzle games, also known as a . It was developed by Jupiter Corporation. The game was intended to work with the Game Boy Printer. Legacy Though Pokémon Picross was never released, the SNES game Picross NP Vol. 1 released in 1999 included 12 Pokémon puzzles. The international versions of featured a game similar to picross at the Goldenrod Game Corner, Voltorb Flip. Pokémon Picross, a freemium game for the Nintendo 3DS also developed by Jupiter Corporation, was released on the Nintendo eShop in December 2015. Gallery PokémonPicross.jpg|Gameplay Magazine pages Pokémon Picross magazine scan 1.png ブロックを削って隠れたポケモンを探し出そう! Scraping blocks, let's seek the hidden Pokémon! ポケモンピクロス Pokémon Picross GB Game Boy 任天堂 Nintendo 発売日未定 価格未定 Release date TBD Price TBD ポケモンが大ヒットパズルゲームになった Pokémon became the mega-hit puzzle game タテ、ヨコに記された数字をヒントに、マスを削って絵を浮かび上がらせるパズルゲーム「ピクロス」のポケモンバージョンが発売されるぞ。今作では、下に隠されているポケモンの絵を明らかにしていくんだ。 A Pokémon version of "Picross", which is an puzzle game in which you carve the cells to emerge pictures with the figures written vertically and horizontally as hints, is about to be released. This time you uncover the Pokémon pictures hidden below. ◆左上にはポケモンの姿も表示されている On the upper left corner a Pokémon figure is shown でき上がりの絵がとてもキレイに Finished picture became very beautiful 削っていく絵は従来の「ピクロス」よりとても細くなっているぞ。 The picture you carve is much finer than traditional picross ◆従来はこのくらいの細かさ Traditionally this fine こんなに違う This different これは何? What is this? ◆今作ではこれが完成■unreadableになる。このあと… This time this is the finished ?, and then... ◆こんなふうに細かく描かれる。色も着くのだ Drawn finely like this. Also, it will get colorized 完成!! Finished!! ポケモンの表情がカワイく変化 Pokémon's facial expressions changes prettily 今作ではピカチュウやフシギダネ、ヒトカゲなどが、画面上でさまざまな表情を見せてくれる。 This time Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Charmander and others make various expressions. 間違えたところを削ればハラハラした表情をするし、クリアしたときは喜んでくれたりするのだ。 If you carve wrong position they make a breathtaking expression, and if you cleared they become happy. ポケモンも悩む? Pokémon worry too? 通常 Normal 間違い Mistake ゲームオーバー Game over クリア Clear 見つけたポケモンはずかんに記録 Found Pokémon registered to the Pokedex もちろんこのゲームにも「ずかん」があるぞ。解いた絵のポケモンが記録されていくのだ。 Of course in this game is a "Pokédex". To it Pokémon you solved are to be registered. ◆見つけたポケモンはこのように記録される Found Pokémon will be registered like this ◆いつでも完成させた絵を見ることができるぞ Whenever you want you can see finished pictures 完成させよう! Let's complete them! Pokémon Picross magazine scan 2.png システム大解明!! 電撃発表されたポケモン初のパズルゲーム『ポケモンピクロス』の気になるシステムを、さらにくわしく調査してきたぞ! 1 4大ゲームモードを完璧チェック!! ゲームモード 1 あそびかた オーキド博士がくわしく遊び方をレクチャー! 2 やさしいピクロス ピクロスビギナーにぴったりの問題が遊べるぞ! 3 ポケモンピクロス 本格的な問題が、ぎっしり詰まっているぜ! 4 ポケモンずかん 解いたポケモンの絵が見られるのだ! タイトル画面を初公開 ◆タイトルにはピカチュウのかわいい姿が登場するぞ! ゲームモードは全部で4種類あって、ピクロスが初めてのビギナーからベテランプレイヤーまでだれでも楽しめるようになっているのが、うれしいところ! ガンガン問題を解いて、ポケモンずかんを完成させようぜ!! ◆ポケモンピクロスの問題を解けば、ずかんに登録されるのだ!! ピクロスってなに? 〝ピクロス〟っていうのは、数字をヒントにブロックを削って、隠された絵を浮かび上がらせるパズルゲームのことだよ! 超ハマるおもしろさなのだ!! ◆「ポケモンピクロス」独自の仕掛けも満載なのがグー!! パズルを解(? いて) ポケモン集(? め) Pokémon Picross magazine scan 3.png ポケモンピクロス 削りたてのビックリ情報!! GB 任天堂 発売日・価格未定 2 ポケットプリンタ対応決定!! 問題を解いてずかんに登録されたポケモンは「ポケットプリンタ(別売)」でシールにプリントすることもできちゃうんだぜ! ◆例えば、ずかんのピカチュウを選んで…。 ◆「ただ今プリント中」てな具合なのさ! ポケットプリンタ ◆通信ケーブルでつなげれば、シートにポケモンをプリント可能! 3プレイ中に登場するポケモン続々発見!! プレイ中にいろんな表情を見せて楽しませてくれるポケモンに、ゼニガメ、プリン、ピッピも登場することがわかったぞ!! キミのひらめきが問題を解くカギだ!! ◆キミのプレイで表情が変化! ゼニガメ サングラスを掛けたグラフィックもあるぞ。 ◆ゲームオーバーになった表情は、とくに必見だね! ピッピ アイドルポケモン・ピッピも登場決定! ◆削るブロックをまちがえると…ドキ! プリン もちろん歌っているグラフィックもあるぞ! ◆みごと正解すれば歌ってくれる。 画面は開発中のものです。 Pokémon Picross magazine scan 4.png GB 任天堂 発売日未定 価格未定 「ポケモンピクロス」誕生!! ポケモンのソフトに、新しくパズルゲームが登場するぞ! 絶対チェックせよ!! パズルを解いてポケモン集め!! ブロックに隠されたポケモンを、数字のヒントをもとにして削り当てるパズルゲームなのだ! もちろん削り当てたポケモンは、ポケモンずかんに登録されるぞ!! ◆数字をヒントにマスを削っていくと、ポケモンに関連した絵が削り出されるのだ ポケモンならではの機能も搭さいdubious!! そして 8もん はやくと(? ければ) もんだいが1もん ふえるの(? だ) 1 ポケモンの表情を楽しもう!! 「ポケモンピクロス」がタダのパズルゲームと思っちゃいけないぜ! マスを削るたびにポケモンの表情が変化するなど、見どころいっぱいの楽しさなのだ!! ◆刻々と変化していくポケモンの表情は必見だぜ!! ◆例えば正解を削り当てたときは… ◆こんなふうにポケモンも喜んでく(? れるんだ!) 2 「ポケモンずかん」とグラフィックに注目!! ただしくけずることが できたら ポケモンのちょうこくが かんせいするんじゃ!!!(?) ("モンスターボー(? ル) 正解したポケモンは自動的に「ずかん」に登録される。 さらに、ポケモンのグラフィックも超微細maybe 超美麗に映し出されるぞ! ドンドン集めて完成をめざせ!! ◆これまでのピクロスでは表現できなかった細かさで、ポケモンをキレイに表示!! カセットをもってローソンへゴー!! (?)なるぞ!! (?)って、友達に (? どんど)ん広がるぞ! シールコレ(? クション) にベストの1(?) Category:Games Category:Game Boy Color games Category:Cancelled games Category:Pokémon game crossovers de:Pokémon Picross#Verworfene Version für Game Boy Color es:Pokémon Picross (GBC) it:Pokémon Picross (Game Boy Color)